Never Change
by Cold Flame96
Summary: Takes place after 'Silly Love Songs.' Kurt is still bummed about being rejected by Blaine. As it turns out, he's not the only one spending Valentine's Day alone. Kurt/Sam friendship with Hevans undertones and hints of one-sided Klaine. Also, a random appearance by Warbler Jeff at the end.


**Never Change**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Alright, so this is based off of 2.12 of Glee. 2 years late. Whoops! I think of the Sam/Kurt relationship as 'what could've been' sort of thing. I'm perfectly fine with Sam being straight, though, because we got Blaine out of the deal. Guys, I understand some people don't like Blaine or his relationship with Kurt, but I personally do so I did not bash that in this and I'd appreciate it if you kept your hate out of the reviews. Save it for someone who cares. I respect your decision to dislike him so please respect mine._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did, Sam and Kurt would've had an epic bromance all throughout seasons 2 and 3._

* * *

They had just finished singing Silly Love Songs at Breadstix when Kurt spotted him. Yep, the obviously-dyed blond hair was unmistakable. He was sitting in a chair in the back, close enough to New Directions to take part in their conversations, but far enough away for Kurt to know something was wrong.

He hesitantly took a seat across the table from him, ignoring the enthusiastic chatter from everyone, his attention solely focused on the blond.

"Hello, Samuel," he said wryly, smirking. Sam grinned warmly.

"Hey, Kurt," he responded tiredly, "What brings you back to the light?" he joked. Kurt cocked an eyebrow, but went with it.

"Their cookies suck," he said haughtily. They both chuckled at he inner joke for a couple seconds, but then Sam cleared his throat, and things became serious.

"So…" the jock started awkwardly, "Are you and that Blair guy-"

"Blaine," Kurt automatically corrected.

"Right…Blaine…sorry," he condoned giving a tight-lipped, sheepish smile. "Are you guys…like…y'know-" he gave a few awkward hand motions, "Together?"

Kurt stiffened, blushing slightly, and felt his jaw harden. Sam seemed to sense the discomfort.

"Whoa, man, I'm sorry," he backtracked, "I just thought…with the way he kept staring at you…that maybe…you…him…ugh, forget it." He sighed, suddenly finding his coffee table fascinating.

"It's fine," Kurt muttered, "And to answer your question, no, we're not together."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude," Sam said awkwardly. "Did you…like…wanna talk about it or something?" Kurt gave him a strange look.

"No," he said slowly, "Not particularly. Why?" Sam shrugged.

"No reason, dude. I'm just trying to start a conversation." Kurt gave him an unimpressed look.

"And as ecstatic as I am to talk about my love life, or lack thereof, most conversations typically start with asking how someone's day was," he replied sarcastically.

"Uh…sorry?" he said cheekily, clearly humoring him. Kurt was actually starting to cheer up in his presence. Talking to Sam was…pleasant. "So…uh…how was your day then?" he asked curiously. Then, the day's events came rushing back to him and he groaned, knocking his head on the table.

"That bad, huh?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"Oh, no, it was just absolutely peachy," he said bitterly, "I ultimately got friend-zoned and had to watch the guy I like humiliate himself by serenading a poorly-dressed closet case with a hairstyle that literally made me want to gouge my eyes out with rusty spoons." He made a quick peek at the blond boy in front of him, and was surprised to find that he looked uncomfortable, but not necessarily disgusted. He flinched a little when Sam started patting his back awkwardly, unsure of what else to do.

"That's rough, man," he said sincerely, "I'm sure he'll come around." Kurt gave a noncommittal grunt in response.

"Your optimism is admirable," he sighed.

"Well, hey, listen dude," he said earnestly, ignoring Kurt as he half-heartedly mumbled 'Don't call me dude', "If he prefers some weird guy with bad hair, then he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve you." Kurt's eyes widened, glasz eyes directly meeting Sam's green ones.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked breathlessly, his lips twitching trying to stop the grin from crawling up his face.

"Yeah, sure. I think you're pretty cool." He leaned to forward closer to whisper conspiratorially, "And you wanna know a secret?" Kurt rolled his eyes, but decided to humor the blond boy.

"I like secrets," he whispered back. Sam grinned sweetly, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Good," he said playfully, "Because, between you and me, if you had sang the solo at sectionals, we totally would've won."

"Don't let Rachel hear you say that," he teased. "She'll go on one of her long-suffering monologues about" he started talking in a haughty high-pitch "why she's so superiorly talented to the rest of us and how we all should stay in the background and try not to outshine her because she's going to be a successful Broadway star one day." Sam started chuckling uneasily.

"Wow, dude, um, that was scary," he chuckled sheepishly, "You sound just like her. You could totally make your living doing impressions."

"Well, as much as it pains me to admit it, I know how Rachel Berry's mind works," he quipped, "As for impressions, I think I'll leave those to you."

"Nah," Sam dismissed, "Quinn thinks they're dorky." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Quinn is just overly worried about her reputation. She always has been. Don't let her get to you. She probably secretly loves them, but is too afraid to admit it." He patted the blond's hand awkwardly, silently asking if it's okay or over the line. Sam smiled softly, appreciative of the gesture.

"She can be kind of scary, though, so I try to stay on her good side, especially since Finn's trying to steal her from me." He said flatly. Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Kurt gave him and incredulous look. "Finn wants to date…Quinn?"

"Yeah," he said morosely, "He set up this whole kissing booth to try and get her to date him. It was kind of a douche move considering how pissed he was at Rachel for cheating."

Kurt groaned in exasperation. "That moron never learns, does he? And apparently neither does she."

"No offense, dude, I know he's technically your brother now, but he's kind of an asshole."

"None taken. This is a whole new level of stupidity and hypocrisy, even for him."

"I don't even know how you to stand to live with him. Every time I see him, I just wanna punch him in the face. Ever since he stole my position and won that stupid game, he acts like he's this big tough guy," Sam vented. Kurt started pinching the area on the bridge of his nose. He sighed,

"Believe me when I say that I have the utmost sympathy for you, and that if I actually lived at home on weekdays and knew about his shenanigans, I would kick his ass. You don't deserve that. No one does." Sam tried to smile gratefully, although it came out as more of a grimace.

"Thanks, man," he said warmly, "You know, Finn's lucky to have you as a brother. My brother's 7, so there's not really much we can bond on."

"I'm sure Finn would wholeheartedly disagree with that, but thank you," Kurt said dryly, blushing from the compliment.

"Does he have a problem with you being gay or something? Cuz that's not cool. I went to an all-boys school, and the gay dudes there were pretty cool. Well, except for that one." He became intrigued as he watched Sam shudder a bit. He cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"How many gay guys did you _actually _meet? At Dalton, I've only met about 3 others. Blaine, Jeff, and maybe Trent. The vote's still up for him."

"There were only about 3 or 4 that I knew, and 2 of them were dating. Most of us were straight."

"Yes, but sadly, everyone in the outside world is under some preconceived notion that all-boys school automatically equals gay orgy," Kurt drawled.

"That was the first thing Quinn asked me on our first date," Sam said wistfully.

"Charming. I could see the attraction. But in her defense, it was probably the hair. Color-treated hair sends red flags to the universal gaydar."

"I don't dye my hair," Sam muttered. Kurt smirked knowingly.

"Do you really want to have this argument again?" he said condescendingly, "Because I think we both know who will win." Sam put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, dude, you win," he admitted. "My hair's not natural,-"

"Obviously," Kurt chimed in.

"-but, I didn't dye it," he finished.

"Oh God, don't tell me you used one of those home kits, because if you did, I will drag you to the mall straightaway and buy you the appropriate products-,"

"I didn't use a home kit, so you don't need to do that," he interrupted, amusement not well hidden.

"Okay, now I'm definitely intrigued. What on Earth did you use?" His interest was peaked.

"You have to promise that you won't laugh or try to be my gay hair Yoda or whatever."

"I can't promise that. It's in my blood to fix fashion and hair atrocities, and gay hair Yoda? Really? I'm totally judging you right now," he said blankly, giving Sam a disdainful look.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Just try, okay?" he huffed.

"Fine," Kurt scoffed, holding up his right hand, "I solemnly swear that I will make as little mockery as remotely possible with your lack of hair judgment." He said this all in a slightly mocking voice, while smirking.

"Dude, did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" Sam asked in awe.

"My roommate might possibly be obsessed with it. I only read through the whole thing because I was convinced that Draco and Harry had fabulous hate sex every night and didn't want to own up."

"Who is your roommate? I have to meet him," Sam asked urgently.

"His name is Nick, and stop changing the subject," he snapped.

"Oh, right, sorry," Sam said sheepishly. "So, you promise not to make fun of me?"

"We've already been through this," Kurt hissed, "Hurry up and tell me or I'll shave your head out of spite."

"Leoju," Sam mumbled embarrassed, the heat rushing to his face.

"What was that?" Kurt mocked.

"Lemon juice, okay?" he said defeated, "I put lemon juice in my hair." Kurt felt the grin start to split up his face. He cleared his throat pointedly.

"You're joking."

"I wish I was. I thought it would make me look all cool surfer guy, and hey dude you said wouldn't laugh." By this time, Kurt's shoulders were shaking with his uncontrollable giggles. The affronted look on Sam's face just made him laugh even harder and he almost fell out of his seat, not even noticing the strange and amused looks from both sets of his friends. They all hadn't ever seen Kurt like this, and his laughter was contagious. Even Sam found himself chuckling along.

"I'm sorry," he said regaining his normally put-together composure, "but what insane part of your mind thought it would be a good idea to put lemon juice in your hair?"

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of dumb," he mumbled, blushing.

"_Kind_ _of_?" Kurt emphasized.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't make fun of me," Sam pouted.

"No, I said I would make fun of you as minimally as possible. You should count your blessings. Believe it or not, I'm being kind right now."

"It's true," someone whispered behind him, making him jump a foot in the air. He gave his offender the best bitch glare he could manage, only to be frustrated when it didn't work.

"Can I help you, Jeffrey?" he hissed icily. Jeff shrugged, putting his arms around Kurt's shoulders and nuzzling into his collarbone.

"Not really, but Wes is bitching about the curfew, so we should probably leave soon." He nuzzled in deeper. "Wow, you smell really good, Kurtie." Kurt flicked him in the head, earning an indignant 'ow' from Jeff.

"Don't call me Kurtie," he scolded. "And it's called proper hygiene. You should try it sometime."

"Ouch. That hurts," Jeff said in a bored tone, his eyes closing contentedly.

"Do you have to leave, Kurt?" Sam got his attention again.

"I'm afraid so," he sighed, "This one's about to fall asleep." He poked Jeff in the side, earning a twitch from the other boy.

Sam frowned. "Oh, well it was nice seeing you again, man." Kurt could've sworn he heard disappointment in his tone.

"You too, Sam," he said sincerely, "Feel free to keep come visit anytime." He started to nudge Jeff at his side trying to get the other boy to move.

"Sure, and maybe we could hang out sometime." Kurt stiffened. No straight guy had ever just asked to be friends before, "Not at your house, though, because I don't think I could stop myself from hurting your brother," Sam added. Kurt snickered.

"Sure, Sam, and maybe sometime we could do that duet," he said fondly. Sam's eyes brightened with excitement.

"Seriously, dude? Because that would be awesome. We could totally show up Finn and Rachel."

"I bet we could."

"Kurtie, stop talking," Jeff whined, "I'm tired."

"Jeffrey, if you call me Kurtie again, I will force you to ride with Thad," Kurt threatened. Jeff's eyes widened comically.

"You wouldn't actually do that, would you?" he asked in a fearful voice.

"That all depends on you, so don't try to test it."

"That's like the worst level of torture."

"Precisely."

"That's cold, man. Seriously, if I have to listen to Thad go on about how my hair is a mockery of the Warbler tradition because it's not the proper shade of blond while simultaneously going 20 over the speed limit and almost crashing into signs, I will kill something. And by something, I mean him."

"Well, I guess you'd better behave then," Kurt retorted.

"You're no fun," he pouted. "But you have a nice car, so I'll be good."

"Well, unless you plan on getting detention for missing curfew, you might want to get off."

"Fine," he grumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at the boy's antics. Sam seemed amused by it as well.

"I'll see you later, Sam," he helped Jeff out of the booth, "Call me sometime and I might take you up on your offer."

"That's hot," Jeff muttered. Kurt smacked his arm.

"Sure. Don't die on the trip back," he joked.

"I'll try my best. Unfortunately, nothing's set in stone with this one in the vicinity," he said wryly, gesturing to the blond who was barely keeping his eyes open.

"So, we'll hang out sometime?"

"I don't make any promises, but there's a good chance," he quipped.

"Awesome," Sam said, holding his fist up in the air. Kurt eyed it curiously, raising his eyebrows.

"It's a fist bump, dude. I'm not gonna punch you or anything," he explained.

"Right," Kurt coughed, tentatively touching his fist to the other boy's. Sam grinned at him.

"Well, see you, dude!"

"Y-yeah, you too," he said uneasily, willing the wetness from his eyes, although it wasn't from sadness this time. He looped his arm through Jeff's and made to walk away. When they were almost out the door, he looked back and saw Sam was looking at his phone.

"Hang on a sec, Jeff," he said softly, setting the sleepy sophomore on the bench where he lie down. Jeff grunted incoherently.

He made his way back over to Sam's table. Sam gave him a curious look. Before he could get drawn in another conversation, he grabbed Sam's shoulder, and brushed his lips across his cheek, a quick, stiff movement. Sam looked awkward, but not disgusted. Kurt could swear that he was blushing.

"What was that for?" he muttered shyly, and Kurt couldn't help but find it terribly endearing. Kurt sighed,

"Just…never change, Sam. Not for anyone." He heard a mumbled 'Kay' as he started to make his way back to where he abandoned the other blond boy.

"Can we go now?" Jeff slurred.

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

_A/N~ Okay, so in case this wasn't obvious, I really like Sam. He's really sweet and endearing, although he's not all that bright. I didn't like the Samcedes thing though because he was encouraging Mercedes to cheat when he knows full well how that feels. _

_Also, I didn't intend to bash Finn in this. I really like every single Glee character to some degree, but he acted like a douchemagnet in this episode and I tried to highlight that without going to the extreme._

_Review, please! :D_


End file.
